


Regret

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-canon. Shinn starts moving on.
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Lunamaria Hawke
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 11/cry. cry as much as you wish. someday that resentment will become your fangs.

"I'm going out, Shinn. Do you need anything?" 

"I'm fine," Shinn replied from the kitchen table where he was reading the news on his laptop. 

"If you think of anything, just message me." 

Lunamaria's bracelets jangled beside his ear as she gave him a quick, awkward hug from behind and then was off, the door closing gently behind her. 

Shinn leaned back as far as he could without tipping the chair. He'd lied. He was not fine. But what he needed wasn't anything that Luna could get from the corner store. 

There were no cures for grief tucked beside the sale meat, no powdered hope to fill an empty void... He knew Luna was dealing with everything in her own way; he didn't fault her at all. She'd found work outside of ZAFT... 

He'd had offers... Not just in the PLANTs, either. He'd had offers... 

He'd lived for so long on the bitter taste of his own resentment, the salt of his tears, the sourness of his being-- 

So much had been destroyed and he'd finally begun to realize that his fangs had been just as poisonous as those of everyone around him. 

He leaned farther, tipping his chair back just a bit and lifting the front legs ever-so-slightly off the floor. 

Those who were good at politics, or at least wanted to think they were-- They were handling the aftermath. Maybe they were doing a good job... What "normal" could the world ever get back to? Everyone had lost so much. 

His tears were still flowing when Lunamaria returned, two cloth bags of groceries to become dinner and lunch for the next day. They were quickly set aside, though, as she reached to hug him again. 

"I'm here," she said softly. 

Shinn hadn't even realized he still had the chair rocked back until the front feet hit the ground again with a muffled thump. 

"Sorry," he murmured. Was he? It had all been war. Years of war, even during peace. Was this all still war, in a way? 

"Don't worry about it." 

Luna reached with one hand to close his laptop, forgotten anyway, and then started listing what she'd bought, who she'd seen-- It was not a bad distraction. 

The bitter taste in his mouth had a new name, Shinn realized. He'd read enough little pamphlets to know what it was. It was something he'd never expected... 

"I'm fine," he lied.


End file.
